Sweet Birthday Present!
by MichikoHayakawa
Summary: "Hari ini hari Ulang tahunmu, tapi kenapa malah aku yang mendapat hadiah?" Di hari itu, semua perasaan yang terpendam akhirnya keluar. Dan hubungan baru pun di mulai/Bad Summary/AkafemKuro/Garing:v


_**Sweet Birthday Present**_

 **Disclaimer:**

Kuroko No Basuke

Fujimaki Tadatoshi Sweet Birthday Present Michiko Hayakawa

 **Warning!**

Gender Bender, One-Shot

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre:**

Romance, Humor

 **Pair:**

Akashi Seijuuro x Kuroko Tetsuya[AkaKuro]

 **[Selamat membaca!]**

Besok adalah Hari yang Special bagi Kuroko, tanggal 20 Desember adalah Hari dimana Teman Masa Kecilnya yang sudah dia anggap seperti kakak, berulang tahun yang ke-17. Kuroko ingin memberikan Kejutan yang tak akan pernah di lupakan Akashi, tetapi dia bingung harus berbuat apa. "Sebaiknya aku bertanya pada yang lain." Di keluarkan ponselnya lalu meminta mereka untuk menemuinya di Maji Burger.

.

"Teman-teman maaf sudah meminta kalian datang kesini, kalian pasti sibuk." Ucap Kuroko sedikit membukuk.

Semua menggeleng pelan,"Tidak apa Tetsu-chan, jadi apa yang bisa kami bantu?" Ucap Momoi tersenyum senang.

Kuroko menghela nafas legah mendengarnya,"Sebenarnya aku…" Kuroko menceritakan semuanya. Tentang rencana ulang tahun Akashi dan semua rencana yang sudah dia pikirkan.

Semua mengangguk mengerti dan memberikan beberapa usulan pada Kuroko. Dalam hati Kuroko tersenyum senang karena teman-temannya mau membantunya.

"Terima kasih semuanya, sudah mau membantuku. Aku yakin Akashi-kun pasti senang!" Ucap Kuroko senang, dari nada suaranya terdengar sangat bersemangat.

Semua pun tertawa geli melihat kelakuan Kuroko yang kekanak-kanakkan, kecuali Midorima yang masih berpakut dengan sifat Tsunderenya. Midorima pun hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati. Hahaha.

"Kuroko, Teman itu harus saling membantu bukan? Kamu tidak perlu berterima kasih seperti itu. Lagian aku senang membantu." Ucap Kagami tersenyum lebar.

"Itu benar Kurokocchi, kamu tidak perlu sungkan meminta bantuan ssu. Aku Kise Ryouta , siap membantu kapan pun ssu!" ucap Kise bersemangat. Memberi 2 jempol mantap pada Kuroko.

Kuroko tersenyum melihatnya, "Kalau Begitu, jika aku meminta Kise-kun untuk memakai Bikini Pink polkadot dan membawa 12 bunga mawar merah di pesta Ulang tahun Akashi-kun, Kise-kun mau?"

"E-ehhh?!"

"Rasain Kise!" Aomine tertawa kencang , yang lain Juga ikut tertawa. Dan Midorima pun tertawa dalam hati.

Kuroko yakin pesta Ulang tahun Akashi nanti, akan benar-benar mengejutkan. Dia Yakin itu.

.

20 Desembar sudah di depan mata, Kuroko tidak bisa menghentikan debaran yang membuatnya gugup. Sekarang dia sudah berada di depan kelas Akashi, rencananya dia akan mengajak Akashi ke taman di mana mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Di buka pintu itu, lalu menatap pemuda yang tengah duduk di bangkunya seorang diri. Semua orang sudah pulang, hanya Akashi soerang diri yang tengah menunggu Kuroko karena pesan singkat yang Kuroko kirim padanya.

' _ **Tunggu aku'**_

Kuroko bisa melihat Akashi tengah mengulas sebuah senyuman, entah apa yang di pikirkan pemuda itu. Tapi Kuroko tau Akashi terlihat sangat senang. "Akashi-kun!" panggilnya membuat Akashi menoleh cepat , dan senyuman semakin mengembang di wajah tampannya.

"Akhirnya kamu datang juga Tetsuya, aku sudah lelah menunggu" Akashi bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengambil tasnya dan berjalan kearah gadis yang sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya, atau mungkin lebih.

"Maaf, tadi aku disuruh mengantarkan absen kelas ke kantor guru." Ucap Kuroko, dia tidak bohong. Tadi dia memang di suruh gurunya untuk mengantar buku Absen ke kantor.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa. Ayo kita pulang." Digandengnya tangan Kuroko, seakan hal itu sudah sangat wajar di antara mereka. Memang sejak dulu mereka selalu bergandengan tangan, sampai membuat banyak orang salah paham dengan hubungan mereka.

"Nii-san, bisa tidak kita pergi ke suatu tempat sebelum pulang?" pinta Kuroko memohon.

Akashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, sejak dulu jika Kuroko sudah memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kakak, pasti ada hal yang ingin Kuroko lakukan. "Baiklah, tapi kita mau kemana?"

"Nanti Akashi-kun juga akan tau. Ayo!" di tariknya tangan Akashi, Akashi hanya pasrah, membiarkan Kuroko melakukan apa pun yang dia mau.

.

"Apa kamu ingin mengenang sesuatu?" Tanya Akashi sambil menahan tawa. Kini mereka sudah berada di taman.

Kuroko mengembungkan kedua pipinya kesal, Akashi pasti mengingat kejadian yang **itu**. "Akashi-kun pasti ingat yang **itu** kan?! Jangan diingat lagi!" ucap Kuroko kesal.

"Maaf, tapi kamu benar-benar lucu saat itu. Kamu memelukku erat dan menangis keras gara-gara di kejar anjing." balas Akashi masih menahan tawanya mati-matian.

"I-itu kan dulu! Lagipula anjingnya besar! Anjing itu juga hampir menggigitku!" Kuroko masih ingat anjing berjenis Bulldog yang dulu hampir menggigitnya .

"Tapi aku datang tepat waktu kan?" Akashi mengelus Kepala Kuroko pelan. Jika saja dulu Akashi tidak datang, Kuroko pasti sudah tergigit. Semenjak itu Kuroko benar-benar mengagumi Akashi dan menganggapnya Kakak. Tapi entah mengapa saat Kuroko mengatakannya pada Akashi, Akashi terlihat tidak senang.

Kuroko terkejut saat tiba-tiba Akashi menggandeng tangannya,"Ayo kita pulang, bukan berarti tidak turun salju sudah mengurangi dinginnya musim dingin. Dan lagi hari mulai gelap, bisa-bisa kamu kedinginan nanti." Akashi memperhatikan langit yang mulai menggelap.

Kuroko mengangguk, mereka pun pulang. menemui kejutan untuk Akashi yang sudah siap untuk di laksanakan. Atau mungkin…

.. untuk dirinya..

.

"Ne, Tetsuya. Sejak dulu di setiap Hari ulang tahunku. Aku menginginkan sesuatu." Ucap Akashi tiba-tiba di perjalan pulang mereka.

Kuroko terkejut mendengarnya. Dia memang sudah menduga kalau Akashi ingat dengan hari lahirnya. Tapi apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Akashi? Mengingat dia adalah Anak orang kaya yang bisa memiliki apa saja yang dia inginkan.

Untuk menjawab rasa penasarannya , Kuroko pun bertanya. "Apa itu Akashi-kun?"

Akashi tersenyum, tapi kedua matanya memancarkan kesedihan." … Aku menyukai seseorang."

Syok bukan main, Kuroko merasa jantungnya tengah di remuk, membuatnya sulit bernafas. "..Si-siapa..?"

Akashi berhenti berjalan lalu menghadap tepat di depan Kuroko,"Aku menyukai gadis yang selalu menganggapku Kakak di depanku ini. Walaupun dia sama sekali tidak punya perasaan yang sama denganku." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum miris.

Kuroko terdiam, dia syok, dia tidak menyangka kalau Akashi menyukainya selama ini. Bukan sebagai seorang adik, tetapi sesuatu yang lebih. Apa karna itu Akashi memasang ekspresi tak suka saat Kuroko menganggapnya sebagai kakak?

Apa karena itu Akashi selalu menggenggam erat tangannya?

Kuroko sebenarnya tau, sejak dulu dia tidak bisa menganggap Akashi sebagai Kakak seutuhnya. Debaran cinta sudah tumbuh saat Musim semi yang lalu, dia mana Akashi memberikan hadiah ulang tahunnya. Sebuah Cincin yang selama ini Kuroko inginkan, dengan uang hasil kerja paruh waktunya, gaji pertama yang Akashi dapatkan. Mengantri untuknya, di pagi-pagi buta hanya untuknya.

Kuroko tidak pernah merasa sebahagia itu sebelumnya. Dan dia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Bahwa dia sebenarnya…

… mencintai Akashi.

Kedua pipinya memerah, senyuman terlukis di wajah manisnya. Dia pun tertawa, mengundang Tanya dari sang pemuda.

"Padahal hari ini hari Ulang tahunmu, tapi kenapa malah Aku yang mendapatkan hadiah?" Senyumannya semakin mengembang dengan kedua mata yang berkaca. Ini adalah kebahagiaan keduanya yang telah Akashi berikan.

Kedua mata Akashi melebar, Ekspresi terkejut terpasang di wajah tampannya. Di tariknya tangan manis itu dan membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan.

Apa sekarang Akashi sudah boleh berharap?

Apa sekarang dia sudah boleh berharap, bahwa Kuroko juga memiliki perasaan yang sama?

"Aku mencintaimu Tetsuya! Jadilah milikku! Tetaplah bersamaku! Cintailah Aku!" pelukan Akashi semakin mengerat, perasaan yang selama ini dia pendam pun keluar begitu saja. Lebih dari apa pun, Akashi menginginkan Kuroko lebih dari siapa pun.

Kuroko tersenyum dalam pelukan Akashi, dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Akashi akan menginginkan dirinya hingga seperti ini. Kuroko membalas pelukan Akashi sama eratnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Akashi-kun. Sangat mencintaimu. Karna itu berhentilah menangis." Kuroko mendorong pelan Akashi, di tatapnya Wajah tampan Akashi yang menampakkan air mata di kedua matanya. Di usapnya air mata Akashi lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Otanjoubi Omedeto Seijuuro-kun. Maaf, butuh bertahun-tahun untukku untuk memanggil namamu. Dan untuk sekali ini saja, biarkan aku merayakan Hari lahirmu bersama semuanya."

Kuroko membuka pagar rumah Akashi dan berlari pelan, di bukanya pintu Rumah Akashi menampakkan semua teman-temannya yang sudah menunggunya dengan senyuman bersama semua sajian yag berada di atas meja makannya. Dan midorima dengan terang-terangnya tersenyum, sudah lupa dengan ke-tsundere-annya.

"Kalian.." Akashi tertawa pelan. Di tatapnya Kuroko yang kini menatapnya dengan senyuman. Sepertinya Akashi tidak mungkin bisa menolak permintaan manis dari **Kekasih** _ **nya**_.

Akashi melangkahkan kakinya masuk, dia akan menikmati semua sajian yang tersaji untuknya.

Yah, hanya untuk kali ini.

.

"Kise-kun di mana?" Tanya Kuroko heran, sejak pesta di mulai Kise sama sekali tidak terlihat.

"Kami sudah menghubunginya berkali-kali, tapi tidak di angkat." Ucap Midorima Angkat bahu seraya menatap Aomine dan Kagami yang sedang mencabik-cabik ayam kalkum yang di bawanya. Sebenarnya dia ingin bilang kalau Ayam itu kurang masak, karna itu paman penjualnya langsung memberikannya secara gratis. Niatnya mau dia masak dengan bumbu special yang dia titip pada Kise, tapi Kise tidak datang-datang juga, ya sudahlah.

"Ano ne, Tadi Kise-chin BM, katanya sebentar lagi dia akan kesini." Ucap Murasakibara seraya membaca BM-an Kise.

"Eh? Apa dia sedang bekerja?" Tanya momoi heran.

Murasakibara menggeleng," Tidak tau." Dia pun kembali menyantap Kue Ulang tahun Akashi. Akashi hanya mendengus geli melihat kelakuan Murasakibara.

TING TONG

"Itu pasti dia" Kuroko langsung menuju pintu, saat di buka…

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETO AKASHICCHI!" nampaklah sosok Kise Ryouta yang tengah membawa Kotak hadia besar bersama buket bunga mawar. Hari ini Kise Nampak **sangat** berbeda.

HENING~

Krik krik krik krik

Entah mengapa terdengar suara jangkrik di musim dingin ini.

Terjadi keheningan, entah berapa lama. Hingga Aomine yang masih terus menatap Kise dengan kedataran di wajahnya memecahkan keheningan. Dari kedua matanya terlihat refleksi Kise yang tengah memakai…

… bikini.. pink.. polkadot.. ?

"… kamu.. benar-benar memakainya..!"

 _ **THE END**_

 **[Haik, Owari da. Special untuk hari Lahir Akashi-kun. Yah, kayaknya banyak yang buat Ff Khusus demi merayakan Sang Emperor. Ini Fanfic Kedua bertema Ulang tahun Akashi. Yang Satunya di Update lebih awal dari semestinya :v Saya Merekomendasikan dengan Sangat untuk membaca Ff saya yang berjudul 'Akashi-kun Birtday Present' untuk yang belum membaca Fanfic ulang tahun Akashi yang sebelumnya.**

 **Kalau ada yang sadar awalan Fanfic ini agak mirip dengan fanfic sebelumnya, memang sengaja. Awalnya ane mau nulis ulang fanfic itu buat tugas Bahasa Indonesia Cerpen, tapi mengingat Kuroko bergender cowok. Jadi gender dan jalan ceritanya beda total :v Gak mungkin kan ane buat Kuroko Uke di tugas bahasa Indonesia, nanti ane di pertanyakan lagi :'v saya mah bukan Fujoshi akut banget atuh.**

 **Dan Untuk Fanfic 'Shh! It's a secret!' para reader yang sudah baca jangan khawatir, di lanjutin kok. Tenang-tenang.**

 **Terima kasih sudah mau membaca, mohon dukungannya Minna-san!]**


End file.
